Tied Together With A Smile
by sillygirl69
Summary: What happens when Paulina accidentally puts her journal entry into the "Secrets of Casper High Students" box? a little DxS fluff. I'm not good with summaries. Just read it. First song-fic so enjoy! and please RxR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song Tied Together With A Smile. That song is by Taylor Swift. My first song-fic so enjoy! Please RxR!**

Tied Together With A Smile

(Paulina POV)

I'm in the library, and I see Danny sneek a look at his goth girlfriend, Sam. She see's him from the corner of her eye, giggles and turns to him. They look at each other and she pecks him on the cheek. She returns to her book and he's blushing. For nerds, they are too cute together. I wish I had that. I open up my journal and begin to write.

_I wish I could feel pretty like the other girls. I'm told I'm beautiful, but I don't see it. I am so depressed, I don't understand how people can't see that I'm drowning within all the fake smiles and laughs I bury myself in. I just want to be loved. Like how Danny and Sam are so in love. I want that. Why can't I have that? I cry myself to sleep almost every night, but no one know this. I use so much beauty products to make myself feel pretty, but it never works. I just want to be happy for once._

_-Paulina._

I rip out the page, getting ready to throw it away. I see Star walking over and I panic. I fold up the paper and put it in this black box near me.

"Hey Paulina." My clueless friend says to me.

"Hey Star." I say and try to sound happy.

"I saw you put something into the 'Secrets of Casper High Students' box. What did you write?"

Shit. I wrote my name on that! Now whoever reads those is going to post mine to the entire school! Oh crap.

"Oh just um, that I'm so pretty and popular." That was the first thing that popped into my head. Sad right? "except I think I accidentally put my name on it." I said disappointment escaping within my words.

"Oh that's okay, then they aren't going to publish it." Star said knowingly.

"Really?" I said happily. Then I realized I should be disappointed. "I mean, that's okay. Every knows that I'm pretty and popular anyways." I flashed a smile. "But do you know who reads the secrets and decides which ones to post?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's that nerd, Sam Manson."

My throat went dry. "Her? Do you at least know when she checks them?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to check them next period."

"Great. Thanks." and I walked away.

The bell rang. Oh god Sam already hates me. When she see's that, she will definitely post it around the school and I will never hear the end of it. I walk to class and see a flier that says _Talent Show Tonight At 6! _Eh, might as well get a kick out of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Right before the talent show-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I arrived at the school and I take a pamphlet. I look to see who's preforming, and I see

_Tied Together With A Smile-Sung by Sam Manson._

That title sounds exactly how I feel. I go to take a seat in the front and the show starts. Some kids do a really cool dance, others horribly singing stupid love songs. Next came Sam. She walked on with a guitar and a stool and mic that was placed for her.

"I just wanted to say that I read something today that made me change my views on some people. Which inspired me to sing this song." She looked at me when she said this. I could feel myself going red. And she began to play guitar.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty__  
><em>_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you__  
><em>_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty__  
><em>_But that's not true, cause I know you_

She looked at me when singing the next part.

_Hold on baby you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows__  
><em>_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Guess its true that love is all you wanted__  
><em>_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change__  
><em>_Hoping it will end up in his pocket__  
><em>_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain__  
><em>_Oh cause it's not his price to pay__  
><em>_It's not his price to pay_

_Hold on baby you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows__  
><em>_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Hold on baby you're losing it__  
><em>_The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
><em>_And letting go and no one knows__  
><em>_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
><em>_That you might not be the golden one__  
><em>_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone"_

She sang as she strummed the last note. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I could feel some tears coming but stood and clapped for her anyways. She looked at me and smiled. I walked out of the auditorium and too the bathroom. I needed to cry in private. I hope Sam didn't tell anyone about what she read about me. The bathroom door opened and Sam came in.

"Hey Paulina I just-"

She couldn't finish because I gave her the biggest hug you could give a person.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Danny. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled.

I laughed and gave her another hug. Sam made me feel so much better. I guess I really did just need someone to hear me. I definitely won't pick on her and her friends anymore, that's for sure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yay for Sam making Paulina feel better! I know, shitty ending, but I didn't know how to end it. #fail. Anyways, RxR please! I wanted to use this song because that used to be the soundtrack of my life for a year or two. I also just think it's a great song and that I needed to make a song-fic out of it..okay I'm done now lol.**


End file.
